


炎玉现代au ooc慎入 6-10

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	炎玉现代au ooc慎入 6-10

润玉有时候觉得周围的人都很迷，自己作为一个正常人，时常感到跟他们格格不入。

就像他爸会在吃完婚宴后不忘找亲家要停车券，他的助理会在他爸咆哮时毫不犹豫的卖掉他。

邝露:“头说了，他接下来三天不上班，你要是问就说他死了。”

真tmd绝。

太微被噎的不要不要的，但是他是标准的抖m，别人退让他就得寸进尺，别人硬刚他就秒怂。

他马上背过身去拿出建行APP给润玉转了10万，备注零花钱。

然后转过身来一脸期盼的看着邝露:“他有说什么吗？”

邝露:喵喵喵？不是说了？问就是死了。

两个人干瞪眼等了10分钟，手机都毫无反应，打过去还是关机。

太微背过身去，一口气又转了四个10万，终于放弃了:“你把要签的文件都拿来我看……我是不是对他不太好……”

邝露点头:“超级不好。”

一时间两人都有些发愁，邝露是在愁接下来有干不完的活，太微是在愁怎么才能把儿子骗回来继续替他做牛做马。

润玉和萧炎手拉手在香大校园里轧马路。

他们刚从附属医院出来，做了全面体检，结果下午才能拿，被仙子砸中求包养的萧炎还深陷在“无心插柳中五百万”的狂喜中，整个人像踩在棉花上，他陪着润玉从情人坡走到东苑池塘，才如梦初醒般一把拉住润玉:“你支付宝多少？”

润玉疑惑的看着他:“就是手机号啊。”

不到一天时间，打从萧炎知道润玉手机号开始，就已经熟读背诵了，他抱着手机一顿操作猛如虎，然后小心翼翼的看着润玉:“我……我没包养过人，50万一个月够吗？”

润玉:……。

下午两人拿了体检报告，润玉看过之后就团吧团吧塞到了萧炎怀里:“找地方扔了，你现在……在放暑假吧？”

萧炎点头:“是的。”

润玉扑进他怀里亲了亲他的唇:“我们去琼岛玩儿吧！”

琼岛是离香市最近的岛，只隔一座跨海大桥，吊桥钢筋整齐树立，一列列切割着视线，咸湿的海风袭来，温柔的亲吻着伊人的发梢，润玉眯着眼靠在车窗边，看着景色倒退，车载音响里传出周董的歌声，是洋溢着初夏气息的Mojito。

察觉到火热的视线，润玉偏头去看身边人，伸手把对方的脸扭直:“小东西，别看我，看路。”

萧炎耳朵通红，僵直着身体直视前方，底气不足的分辨道:“我是在看后视镜……”

润玉:“乖，到了让你看个够。”

轰！

萧炎感觉自己整个爆炸了，打个鸡蛋在上面会直接烧焦的那种。

提前定了海景酒店，花园出去就是海滩，两人穿着花衬衣白背心沙滩裤，手牵手沿着海岸线踱步。

脚趾陷在细软的沙子间，轻一步重一步，被风掀起的衬衣总让润玉有一种御风而去的感觉，他抬头看了看碧蓝天空万里层云，还留着飞机穿梭而去的痕迹，无法追及。

然后就觉得手上一紧。

润玉回过神儿，看向一旁的萧炎，对方表情有些紧绷，双手正死死的抓住他。

润玉就有些好笑，感觉这两日自己都是通过“哄孩子”来放松心情的，但他莫名对萧炎很有耐心，柔声问道:“怎么了，在紧张什么。”

“我……”萧炎一开口就觉得自己像个傻子，要说的话也像疯话，但他还是一股脑的倒了出来:“我觉得你要飞走了。”

润玉回握住他的手，那笑容萧炎记了很多年:“那你可要牵好我，这样我就不会飞走了。”

他们在琼岛待了一周，邝露数着日子到第四天的时候，果然润玉还没有出现，便知小老板又鸽了，太微每天都在公司里长吁短叹，等到润玉出现的时候，两个人都要抱头痛哭了。

润玉回办公室，将被他砸烂的手机扔在桌上:“邝秘，去给我泡杯咖啡，然后给我买个新手机，把卡给我换上，走公司账。”

太微:“对对对，快去快去，跟财务说就是我说的！”

润玉揉了揉太阳穴:“你老稀客。”

太微:“不稀客不稀客，你看你，想休假就跟我说嘛，摔手机多浪费……不，爸爸不是那个意思，摔手机多累啊，手万一抽筋儿了怎么办？”

润玉:“手机把车砸了。”

太微:“车？？……啊车啊多大个事，那个也用了几年了，该砸，爸爸刚提了一辆新车，过到名下，先开着，不喜欢再换。”

润玉:“哦。”

太微有点噎，他想起前些日子二儿子给他科普的网络用语和网络表情包使用禁忌，回复的时候尽量不要用“哦”，可以用“好的”、“好～”、“知道啦”代替，大儿子看起来不太懂，要不要给他科普一下。

润玉:“我不想拿OD的工资，干GM的活，以后咱们严格按照岗位分工来，996不可能，下班我就走，你要是不愿意，我现在就走，东西都不需要收拾。”

太微:“看看这说的什么见外的话，我都准备让你做VP了，文件都要下了。”

润玉:“你司以前有这个岗位吗？”

并没有，太微一手遮天，还要什么vp，平白增加一笔支出吗？

太微正色:“有的，年薪百万。”

润玉嗤笑一声，这当口邝露进来了，小心翼翼的把手机递给他，润玉开了机，看着短信噗呲噗呲的往外跳，先是看到太微的五笔转账合计50万，又看到萧炎转的一笔50万，抬头瞟了亲爹一眼，发现对方正有点期待的看着他。

润玉站起身，懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰:“行吧，等你下文，薪酬待遇拟好了发我邮箱，我先走了。”

太微:？？？五十万还嫌少？他正想喊住润玉，对方又在门口停下，转过头:“今天开始，我不回老宅了，住梅苑的公寓。”

太微:？？？？？？

润玉看着太微震惊的表情，撇了撇嘴，心想亲爹扣成你这样，还真不如出去求包养。

润玉不讨厌麻烦的事情，在他看来，事情是外物，解决得了万事大吉，解决不了也无求所谓，影响不到他。

但他讨厌麻烦的情绪，一团乱麻的家庭关系，按头的婚约，都是麻烦情绪的起源，前者他逃脱不了，但后者他绝不会妥协。

因此工作只是他博弈的对象，他并没有一定要“不做”，但是太微从来都不懂，他还是很喜欢“打包销售”。

在“薪酬”通过邮箱你来我往几十个回合谈拢后，太微再次旧事重提。

润玉:“听说您网络用语十级，那您听过防火防盗防赠品吗？”

太微:“诶？什么意思？不是……润玉，你就记一下锦觅的号码嘛……”

润玉:“我喜欢这份工作，我不会去相亲，如果你硬要把赠品塞给我，这件商品我就不买了，懂？”

太微似懂非懂，还是疯狂点头，他觉得润玉最近有点狂躁，所以不敢再说:“好好好，不提赠品，明天来上班吧？”

润玉语气不怎么好的嗯了一声，挂掉了电话。

邝露发现回到公司升了职的小老板变懒了，以前的小老板还是很兢兢业业的，现在嘛……每天一个甩锅小技巧。

企划案都派下去，再也不亲自动手了，每周两次督进度，会上充分发挥毒舌技能把所有人骂的狗血淋头怀疑人生，中午总是做贼一样神神秘秘见不着人，下午回来睡个午觉，快四点起来每个工位查岗，看到溜号的现场扣工资，身体力行的展示了“资本家的每一个毛孔都在吸血”。

邝露累的上厕所都要睡着，抱着一堆文件去找润玉签字，表达了自己会过劳死的远见。

润玉拿着签字笔在第四份审批单打了个大叉，精准的扔到邝露手边的桌角:“让hr当着全办公室把他的申报事项念十遍，写的tm什么鬼？”

邝露掀开看了一眼，确实不知是从哪里复制粘贴的内容，错的离谱，小心翼翼的吐了吐舌头——小老板真是眼光毒辣。

润玉签完了全部推给她，只留了近期最主体的一个项目书:“这个我要再看看，邝露……”

邝秘稍息立正站好:“是！老板！”

润玉无奈:“你啊，好好干，年底我让太微给你包一个发红包，包你满意的那种。”

邝露满心欢喜的出去了。

前脚她刚走，后脚润玉就拿着那本项目书，在所有人的注视下翘了班。

暑假还没有结束，但研究生和工作了也没什么区别，萧炎前些日子的放纵这些天难免要找补回来，导师很是使唤了他几次。

萧炎比较任劳任怨，但还是每天都争取早些回家，因为他“包养”了一个人。

他到家的时候，润玉正坐在起居室的厚绒毯上，对着茶几上的笔电敲着字，时不时的翻着一旁的资料。

萧炎走过去，挨着他坐下:“在工作？”

润玉这才发现他，一脸生无可恋的往萧炎身上一靠:“项目书写的跟shi一样，还得自己改，弟弟，我不想努力了。”

萧炎就势揽住他:“那就不努力？”

润玉笑:“那吃什么喝什么？西北风吗？”

萧炎小心翼翼道:“虽然你不爱听，但是我是可以养你一辈子的。”

润玉在他怀里扭着脖子去看他的脸，一时间说不清是什么滋味，他不想打击青年的满腔热情，但还是很现实的说:“一辈子太长了弟弟，我亲爹亲妈亲弟都不敢说一辈子。”

他窝在萧炎怀里心不在焉的翻资料，那些情绪却丝丝缕缕的往脑子的钻。

萧炎也不步步紧逼，很是体贴道:“那……现在需要我帮忙吗？”

润玉使唤他帮忙改项目书，萧炎很聪明，润玉觉得这个徒弟很有悟性，一点就通，到最后萧炎盘腿坐在绒毯上敲键盘，润玉靠在他身边喝果汁，偶尔提点两句。

萧炎敲到一半，突然有些紧张的看他:“不涉及什么商业机密吧？”

润玉:“涉及的，赶紧拿去卖给商业对手，这样我爸早日破产，我好卖身跟你回家。”

他说的一脸正色，萧炎却憋红了耳朵。

润玉笑眯眯的去捏他发烫的耳垂:“臭弟弟，在想什么色se的事情？”

萧炎字也不打了，“我”了几声，才结巴道:“令尊不破产，我也想带你去见父母。”

润玉:卧槽好纯情啊好喜欢啊……

他伸手把萧炎按在绒毯上，鼠标线搅住青年的手腕，差点把笔电带下茶几，润玉坐在对方的腰间，止住萧炎的动作:“别动。”

他神色淡定的拔掉鼠标线，顺手将萧炎的手腕缠了起来，按在头顶，动了动腰磨蹭着对方。

萧炎不敢动，只是嘴上道:“还没改完……”

润玉低头亲他:“做完再改，没问题吧……男朋友？”

那自然是没有问题的，小奶狗坚挺自证。

润玉让邝露重新给他领了个无线鼠标，之前的鼠标线硬是被小奶狗挣断了，这年轻人。

润玉觉得日子无比舒心，做完萧炎去给他煮了番茄鸡蛋面，润玉吃完就被萧炎哄睡了，第二天醒来项目书也改好了，萧炎送他上班，润玉下车的时候扯住对方的衣领，咬着他的唇亲的对方气喘吁吁。

萧炎:“别……你……你要迟到了。”

润玉:“弟弟，我好喜欢你。”

真要命。

看着润玉从豪车上下来的邝露跟在后面很是哀怨，腐败的资本家，又换新车，还是这么贵的车，还专门请司机，底层人民只能挤地铁，真是壕无人性。

润玉:“喂，腹诽就腹诽，都说出来你是想上天吗？”

邝露:“哈？没有没有，头你听错了……”说着卑微的跑到前头去替小老板按电梯:“您请，头。”

润玉手里还拎着萧炎准备的爱心早餐，心情比较美丽，一切在他出了电梯看到不想看到的人之前，都很美好。

太微和荼姚。

润玉一瞬间心情down到谷底，充分体会到什么叫“上班如上坟”，他拎着早餐，给两人现场表演了一个川剧变脸，荼姚阴阳怪气道:“哟，这都几点了，早饭还没吃呢。”

润玉:“董事长，夫人。”他走近了，语气平淡道:“劳烦两位让条道，我的鸡蛋饼要凉了。”

太微见他板着脸，不知道哪里又惹毛了大儿子，忙扯了荼姚一把:“你呀，后面稍一稍，润玉，9点开个高管会。”

润玉:“再看吧。”

荼姚涂着大红指甲油的手指瞬间要怼到他脸上:“你这是什么态度？”

润玉:“赶紧开除我，谢谢。”

太微一看形势不对，一把拉住还要继续跟润玉对线的荼姚:“好了好了，我就说你没事跟着跑来干啥，和穗禾去逛街做脸不行吗？”

荼姚被劝走了，润玉回办公室吃爱心早餐，太微一个人去开会，开完会的太微心情很好，觉得这些人在润玉的调教下看起来都没有以前那么废物了，走出会议室他又给润玉转了10w零花钱，附言“亲你辛苦了，别跟你后妈一般见识”。

润玉在打手机端lol，没理他，于是过了一会儿太微又转了四个10w。

润玉冷哼一声，亲爹这抠唆的毛病也是没谁了。

邝露上午拿到了小老板亲自改的项目书，表示:小老板yyds，润玉:“废话，那是老子卖身换来的。”

邝露:“您别开玩笑了，一看就是您的手笔，对了，董事长说中午请你吃食堂。”

润玉:“不去，亏他说的出口。”

润玉11点准时走出公司大门，上午送他的豪车还停在早上同一个位置，润玉坐副驾，还没关上车门先勾住萧炎的脖子啃了一口。

萧炎:“门，门没关……”

润玉:“不开心，让我吸一下。”

吸狗真快乐，心满意足的润玉揉了揉被他抓乱头毛的狗狗，这才拉上车门。

不远处的太微全程看的目瞪狗呆，虽然没有看清儿子啃的那个人是谁，但这tm是迈巴赫吧？！

儿子傍上富婆啦？？？？！！！

或许这一天润玉真的出门没看黄历，他上午见到了闹心的后妈，下午见到了曾经的情敌。

润玉在俱乐部用一颗球引的萧炎满场跑，教练在旁边骂他:“你做个人行吗，看看孩子被你虐成啥样了。”

萧炎一边追着球努力拍回去，一边气喘吁吁回道:“没事，没事，我还可以……”

事后萧炎坐在场边摊成葛优，润玉摸摸他湿漉漉的头毛，将干毛巾搭在他头上:“歇一会儿，我去买水。”

润玉拿着两瓶冰可乐回来的时候，整个场地的气氛都变了，教练见他回来面色突变，小心翼翼的看他脸色，小奶狗身边则泛着粉红泡泡，润玉看见萧炎身边坐着一个人，正殷勤的勾着萧炎的手臂，要帮他擦汗，而小奶狗正手忙脚乱的推拒着，润玉走近了恰好那人转过头来，一时间两人打了照面，润玉的脸色瞬间垮了下来。

教练忙上前一步:“我作证，萧炎啥都没做。”

萧炎见他回来唰的站起来要走向他，却被那人一把拉住了手腕:“帅哥，加个微信总可以吧，我叫上官透，你叫萧炎？”

上官透一双狐狸眼，眼波流转间透出些勾人的媚意，他的眼神在萧炎和润玉之间转了几圈，仿佛这才发现润玉似的:“呀，好久不见啊。”

他说着晃了晃被他牵住的萧炎的手:“你的人？眼光还是这么好，怎么每次你看中的我就这么喜欢呢……”

润玉嗤笑一声:“怎么，被海王甩了？”

上官透脸色一僵，缓了好一会还缓过来:“自己趟了雷也不提醒一下道友，润玉，你真不够意思。”

润玉轻描淡写道:“海王有白月光，你自己要冲上来挡枪，挖墙脚挖到我头上，还指望我拉你？做梦比较快。”

上官透表情一时间有些阴晴不定，很是缓了一会儿才压下胸口那股气，眼神又轻飘飘的落在萧炎身上:“不过这个看起来也真是可口，又乖又甜。”

润玉的死亡眼神落在两人连着的手上:“你要被他拉到什么时候。”

然而他下一刻像是有点厌弃，虽然还是冷若冰霜的脸，但像极了两人第一次在停车场说上话时，又像在沙滩上整个人要被夏风带走时那样，看的萧炎整个人都慌了。

——他要飞走了。

润玉面无表情的转身，萧炎用力甩开了上官透的手，飞奔上去拉住对方:“润玉！”

润玉:“放手。”

萧炎:“不放，我和他什么都没有。”

润玉:“你和他有没有什么关我什么事。”

说重了。

润玉看到萧炎露出受伤的表情，但还是死死的抓住他:“你抓着我干嘛。”

萧炎:“我放开你，你就要走了，你让我要抓紧你的。”

身后传来噗嗤一声，上官透看够了，慢悠悠的晃过来:“这么多年了，你还是这么矫情，你以为你走别人就一定要追吗？”

润玉:“吃你家大米了？”

上官透:“其实当年岩枭对你还是有感情的，要不是你连个台阶都不给他，也不会让我有人可乘之机。”

润玉:“哦，然后现在白月光回来你下课了？”

“你！”上官透气的要爆炸。

不幸被润玉言重，也不怪润玉看的透彻，他很难沉浸于这些复杂的情绪中，总是冷眼旁观的多，也不难看出每个人的所求。

只是作为其中的一环让他无比的厌倦，当他意识到他不能完全不受影响，自我厌恶的情绪也汹涌而出，他果断的和岩枭分开了。

截断的过程也是很痛苦的，一如上官透所言，他也不是完全没有付出感情。

上官透气疯了之后开始无差别攻击加撩骚:“萧炎，你旁边的这哥哥可不是一般人，你玩不过他的，不如考虑考虑我，我没有他好看吗？”

润玉:“他说的没错，我不是什么好人，你可以离我远点。”

小奶狗快哭了，只是还死命的抓住他的手，掐的他手腕痛:“我不，你说过的，让我牵好你，不让你飞走，你还叫我男朋友。”

润玉:“都是骗你的，我们只是包养关系。”

上官透听的直笑，上来要拉萧炎，萧炎躲开他的手，表情有些委屈，还是一本正经道:“我不会考虑任何人，我只喜欢润玉，我只想做他男朋友，他现在不同意，我会一直追他，一直到他同意为止。”

小奶狗伤心归伤心，好歹是徒手拆鼠标线的小奶狗，使出一身蛮力把面色稍霁的润玉拉走了。

两人上了车，萧炎一把抱住润玉:“让你不开心了，都是我的错。”

润玉闭了闭眼:“你知道就好。”

萧炎哄了他好久，润玉知道自己不讲道理，但是他不想改，不过好在萧炎围着他转圈的样子极大的安抚了他，那些令人烦躁的情绪平复了下去。

润玉捏着一块苹果塞进嘴里，对着正掰着松子往小碟子里摆的萧炎伸出了手:“过来，让我抱一下。”

好嘛，吸狗还是令人快乐的，润玉把脸埋进萧炎怀里，暖烘烘的阳光气息:“下次再惹我生气，就不要你了。”

萧炎急道:“我不会惹你生气的！”

润玉看他急得说不出话来，要是有尾巴估计都要摇断了，心里有一种异样到变态的满足。

他不应萧炎的话，只把对方推开，光脚踩在对方的腰上。

萧炎顺从的被他踩住，躺在了沙发上，润玉的脚磨着他坚硬的腰腹，往下来到了腿间，萧炎身体一僵，就要直起身来，润玉用力压住那个还软着的物件:“别动。”

他的脚动起来，像小猫踩奶一样磨着，踩着那根东西。

萧炎的脸憋的通红，手紧紧的握成拳，眼神像是要吞掉他，又有些委屈的湿意。

润玉才不会说自己爱死这样表情的萧炎，他两只脚都落上去，隔靴搔痒的磨着，看着萧炎额角的青筋都要突出来，才道:“自己拿出来。”

萧炎怀疑自己解皮带从来没有这么快过，但整个人都像在梦游，随着润玉的指令像提线木偶一样把沉甸甸的东西拿了出来，然而他还是被命令不许动，软绵滑腻的脚心勾住他，磨着他，踩着他，他流了很多汗，看着润玉嘴角一直勾着淡淡的笑容，绕的他眼花。

到最后润玉累了，狠狠的夹了他一下:“臭弟弟，还不出来，不玩儿了。”润玉往沙发上一躺，手搭在耳边，姿势有些撩人:“你来。”

沙发缝里卡着的套子被丢到萧炎怀里，他瞬间就动了，润玉看着对方的表情，一瞬间以为奶狗狼化了，然而奶狗还是喜欢舔人，润玉敏感的地方都被照顾到，被萧炎舔的格外动情，刚才被他踩了很久的东西抵着他的腿根就射出来了，很快又硬了，进入到被萧炎舔软的那处，润玉被撑满，蹭到里面舒服的地方，他忍不住哼出声，惬意的扬起脖子，长舒了一口气。

他伸手摸了摸对方的下巴:“乖。”

萧炎着迷的看着他，含住了他的指尖。

周末约了亲妈吃饭，润玉带上了萧炎。

萧炎有备而来，上来就是一个Prada新款包，簌离有些傻眼，看向润玉。

润玉:“您就收下吧。”

簌离还是蛮喜欢这个礼物，看萧炎也很是和颜悦色:“这孩子我看着有眼缘。”

那当然，你们在缚龙就见过。

润玉:“他是男朋友。”

萧炎一瞬间毛都要竖起来了，男朋友没有跟他预告今天可以跟丈母娘出柜！

润玉摸了一把他的后颈，安抚了一下神经紧张的奶狗。

簌离虽然已经被震惊到石化，但还是竭力维持着得体的表情:“阿玉，你跟妈妈一起，去挑支酒。”

簌离的神色有些心疼，她拉着润玉:“宝宝，你以前没有跟妈妈说，你喜欢男孩子。”

润玉:“也不是喜欢男孩子或者女孩子，看眼缘吧。”他看着簌离欲言又止的神色，伸手搂住她的肩膀:“妈，你想问什么就问吧。”

簌离:“是不是太微对你不好，我是知道，荼姚是会给你脸色看的，宝宝，我们的婚姻是很失败，但不是所有的异性关系都是这样的，是因为我们让你失望，你才会喜欢男孩子吗？”

润玉笑了笑:“你想到哪里去了。”

簌离确实很敏锐，如果没有萧炎，或许他不会和任何人建立稳定的关系，因为婚姻太令人作呕了。

润玉:“他特别好，你接触过就知道了，他啊……眼里心里都只有我。”

簌离:“……。”

虽然很替儿子开心，但是感觉被秀了一脸是怎么回事？

润玉:“以前觉得随随便便找个人应付一下生理需求就可以了，现在觉得如果是和他，一辈子也是可以的。”

母子谈心的同时，鲤儿正跟萧炎大眼瞪小眼。

鲤儿:“小哥哥，你是我哥男朋友吗。”

萧炎:“诶？我是很喜欢你哥哥，我在追他。”

鲤儿:“那你一定追得上的，我哥喜欢你的，他还没有带人来跟我和妈妈吃过饭呢。”

萧炎忙顺杆爬极力讨好小叔子:“你喜欢吃什么，我给你点。”

鲤儿喜欢吃甜食，奈何牙不好，簌离平时会控制他的饮食。

鲤儿:“提拉米苏，芒果慕斯，榴莲千层，草莓红丝绒，牛奶布丁，奥利奥咸奶油蛋糕。”

润玉和簌离回来的时候桌上摆满了蛋糕，鲤儿看着他们，眼神很无辜:“我每一个都咬过了。”言下之意“都是我的”。

簌离:“我看你是又皮痒了。”


End file.
